Gosen Sentai Dairanger
Gosei Sentai Dairanger (五星戦隊ダイレンジャー Gosei Sentai Dairenjā) is the seventeenth production in the long-running Super Sentai/Power Rangers series of television tokusatsu dramas produced by Toei Company. It was originally broadcast from February 19, 1993 to February 11, 1994. In this series, the five heroes train in Chinese martial arts under Master Kaku and fight against the Gorma, an ancient tribe from China who want to conquer the world. An Idol's First Experience (Episode 33) Rin, the Pink Ranger, encounters Takamura Shoichiro, a "media creator" while she tries to get an injured bird out of a tree. Takamura begins to use Rin as an idol and her pictures appear on posters and in a photo album. Takamura is actually a Gorma monster named Media Magician and uses Rin's pictures to drain her qi power and send the power out to people who see the pictures and turn them into slaves of the Gorma. When the slaves begin using their qi power to cause destruction, the remaining Rangers try to stop them but and stopped by Media Magician. The Gorma continue to make more people their slaves by having Rin do a live performance of a song she recorded, but Media Magician begins to regret draining Rin of her qi, takes her to the beach and reveals the truth. The Gorma general Gara comes and kills Media Magician, which angers Rin and has her confront Gara. 2019-11-24 (1).png|People buy Rin's photo album 2019-11-24 (2).png 2019-11-24 (3).png 2019-11-24 (4).png|Rin signs a copy for her fans 2019-11-24 (5).png|Takamura aka Media Magician begins to drain Rin's qi and makes it into the energy to make people Gorma slaves 2019-11-24 (6).png 2019-11-24 (7).png|A passerby looks at the poster after hearing Rin's voice 2019-11-24 (8).png|The qi appears in the eyes of Rin's poster 2019-11-24 (9).png 2019-11-24 (10).png|The passerby is turned into a Gorma slave... 2019-11-24 (11).png|and fangs come out 2019-11-24 (12).png|Another poster shoots its qi out... 2019-11-24 (13).png|A young man gets hits by the poster's qi... 2019-11-24 (14).png|and becomes a Gorma slave 2019-11-24 (15).png|Another poster shoots out its qi... 2019-11-24 (16).png|and makes another woman a Gorma slave 2019-11-24 (18).png|The Gorma slaves begin to gather 2019-11-24 (19).png 2019-11-24 (20).png 2019-11-24 (21).png|They shoot out their Gorma qi and start causing destruction 2019-11-24 (22).png 2019-11-24 (23).png 2019-11-24 (24).png 2019-11-24 (25).png|The slaves turn their attention to Dairanger 2019-11-24 (26).png|Rin sings live while the cameras siphon off her qi 2019-11-24 (27).png|People in a shopping district see the performance... 2019-11-24 (28).png|while the broadcast shoots out the qi... 2019-11-24 (29).png 2019-11-24 (30).png|and make the viewers Gorma slaves... 2019-11-24 (32).png|with their own set of fangs A Forbidden Past is Revealed; Touching! You'll Cry Too! (Episodes 43-44) Daijinryu lands on Earth to try and stop the war between the Gorma and Dai. He stands inactive until lightning strikes and he shoots out a blast of light. All the people who have watching Daijinryuu are hypnotized by the light and stand on bridges and rooftops waiting for the order to jump. This is Daijinryuu's ultimatum: the two parties are make peace or he will have people throw themselves off their places. When things don't go as planned, Daijinryuu has people throw themselves from buildings while Master Kaku uses his power to return them to the rooftops or fall safely to the ground. 2019-11-24 (33).png|Daijinryuu stands in the city inactive... 2019-11-24 (34).png|until red lightning strikes him... 2019-11-24 (35).png 2019-11-24 (36).png|it becomes active... 2019-11-24 (37).png|raises its claws... 2019-11-24 (38).png|shoots energy through its throat... 2019-11-24 (39).png|and shoots out its hypnotizing pulse 2019-11-24 (40).png|The people watching on a bridge... 2019-11-24 (41).png 2019-11-24 (42).png|the kids watching from the stairs... 2019-11-24 (43).png|and the people watching from the building are all hit by the light 2019-11-24 (44).png|One of the spectators covered his eyes... 2019-11-24 (45).png|begins to raise his head... 2019-11-24 (46).png|to reveal he has been hypnotized by Daijinryuu 2019-11-24 (47).png 2019-11-24 (48).png 2019-11-24 (49).png|He drops his bag... 2019-11-24 (50).png|and heads to the bridge per Daijinryuu's command 2019-11-24 (51).png|Other spectators begin to head to the bridge... 2019-11-24 (52).png|and begin to climb over so they can jump when Daijinryuu commands 2019-11-24 (53).png|The hypnotized children climb the stairs per Daijinryuu's command 2019-11-24 (54).png 2019-11-24 (55).png 2019-11-24 (56).png|The hypnotized people in the building prepare to head for the roof... 2019-11-24 (57).png|while people on the ground head to buildings 2019-11-24 (58).png|The hypnotized people climb up on the bridge 2019-11-24 (59).png 2019-11-24 (60).png 2019-11-24 (61).png 2019-11-24 (62).png 2019-11-24 (63).png 2019-11-24 (64).png 2019-11-24 (65).png 2019-11-24 (66).png|Daijinryuu powers up... 2019-11-24 (67).png|sends out his light again... 2019-11-24 (68).png|and orders people to jump 2019-11-24 (69).png 2019-11-24 (70).png 2019-11-24 (71).png 2019-11-24 (72).png|Master Kaku uses his power to help the jumpers to fall safely Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis